The Alchemist's Game
by Aleca
Summary: Ed doesn't think what the price of getting Alphonse back would be, but he finds out that things don't always work out the way he wants them too.CHARACTER DEATH rated T for Ed's dirty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I wasn't sure if I was going to do this or not… but I can't resist. I like to read these and always think, NO THAT CAN'T HAPPEN. So here it goes. This is what I want to happen. (BTW I love everyone's work who writes these)

Disclaimer: I don't own this; no matter how much I'd like too.

Chapter 1

"Who are you and why are you just laying out here?" Katniss Everdeen was out hunting with her best friend Gale. They had noticed smoke and went to investigate.

A boy with a red coat and black clothing on was lying in a descent sized crater. The blonde haired boy opened his eyes. They were a startling gold. "Al?" his voice was weak. "Where am I?" He looked at Katniss and Gale.

"Who are you?" he asked before passing out.

"We should go. He could be from the Capitol." Gale pointed out.

"He needs help. We should bring him to my Mother and we can decide what to do with him from there." Katniss insisted.

"All right." Gale sighed.

Their journey home wasn't easy. One this boy was so heavy. It confused Gale because he was so small. Another was they had to get him past the people and the Peace Keepers. That was a challenge all on its own. But they managed to get him in her house.

"What have you brought us?" Katniss's mother asked. She turned and gasped.

"We found him in the woods. We don't know who he is but we couldn't just leave him." Her mother nodded and laid him on the table. "He seems to be all right; just exhausted. He should wake up any minuet." She said after inspecting him.

As if on cue the boy awoke. "Where am I? Damn Truth, what the hell does he mean I don't to pick the punishment?" He sat up and looked at Katniss. His golden eyes seemed to look into her soul. She looked away. "Who are you? Military? Government? What?"

"We found you passed out in the woods. I brought you back here in case you were hurt. I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"Edward Elric. But call me Ed, when people call me Edward it sounds like you're going to kill me. Or shoot me if you're Hawkeye." He mumbled the last part.

"Where did you come from?" Her mother questioned.

"Depends, where am I?"

"District Twelve, Panem."

"Well I've never heard of you so what Truth said must be true. Do you know what the Hunger Games are?"

"It's a celebration." Grumbled Katniss, "Every year one girl and one boy are picked from each district. They go into a ring and fight each other to the death until there is one left standing. The winner receives glory and is honored."

"Well that's stupid. So Truth wants me to enter then win. For what? How the hell is that a price?"

"Excuse me, but who is Truth?" Katniss asked.

"He's a bastard and I've got to win the Hunger Games to get my brother back. If I don't, well, no I have to."

"Umm, okay." Said Katniss still confused.

"So how do you enter?"

"You have to be twelve to eighteen."

"Great, how do-" Ed went rigid. Then collapsed.

"_Mr. Alchemist. Weren't you listening?"_

"_No," Ed muttered._

_Truth sighed. "I have the conditions set up. All you have to do is be there for the reaping. If they don't call your name volunteer."_

"_Fine, whatever. How exactly will this get Al back?"_

"_You will see Mr. Alchemist. Just remember, you have alchemy. If I hadn't let you keep it this would have been a lot harder for you. You've got automail again. Your price was arm. I was feeling generous."_

"_Whatever bastard."_

"_See you soon!"_

Ed woke up on the floor.

"All right, when is this reaping?"

"Tomorrow." Katniss whispered, seeing he was okay.

"Fantastic."

Author's Note: Short and probably not my best work.

The chapters will get longer. (probably)

Confusion will probably be gone by the end of the next chapter. (probably)

The characters might be a little OOC but it'll get better. (for sure)

This is after the fight with father. Ed tries to bring Al back exc…

Reviews are good.

NO FLAMES UNLESS YOU ARE COLONEL MUSTANG.

Thanks for reading, Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers. I will update this when I'm not writing my other fic, or the other one I'm thinking about starting. It probably won't be a regular thing when I update and I'm sorry if I make you wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist either. If I did my life would be filled with happiness and pride that I was the one with ideas for a manga series, two TV series a book and 3 movies. (Anyone else going to see it on opening night?)

Chapter 2

Ed POV

"So I have to look nice so I can walk on stage and try to go into a ring where people will try to kill me?" _What the hell was the point of that? Everyone thought you were going to die if you got on the stage. What, you have to look nice to do so?_

"It's just the rules," Katniss's mother insisted.

"Fine." I growled._ She had let me stay the night, might as well follow her stupid rules._

I changed into the worn tux she gave me. Apparently it was from some other kid. I really couldn't care less where it came from as long as it fit. Which it barely did.

"All right let's go." Her mother stepped outside. Behind her was Prim, who I had come to adore. She reminded me of Nina. Katniss was holding her hand in reassurance. Apparently it wasn't likely for her to get picked so I wasn't worried. Katniss, however much she seemed to dislike me, I was worried for. Apparently it was likely for me to go against her. I really didn't want to be the killer of the girl who reminded me of Nina's sister. It would haunt me.

I stood around the platform, knowing it would be dramatic if I stood way in the back when I volunteered for whoever boy's I'd be saving's life.

The Mayor, as I was told by Katniss, started talking. I didn't really care about Panem's history and completely ignored it. Then a woman with pink hair started talking. I ignored her until she said, ladies first.

I scanned the crowd, wondering who my opponent would be.

"Primrose Everdeen." She called. My heart stopped. _No, it can't be her. She was so innocent. _My thoughts were interrupted by Katniss's voice. "I volunteer."

"Lovely, but I believe there is a small matter of introducing the tribute, then asking for volunteers-"

"It doesn't matter." The mayor asked_. Did he know Katniss?_

Prim tried to hold her sister back and shouted. Katniss's face stayed hard, _she doesn't want to look weak, _I noted.

I went to help and held Prim back. "You're sister will be fine." I murmured. Guilt pained my stomach. _Empty promise. Maybe I should let her win… NO I have to stay strong, for Al._

Great, now I was the killer. I watched as Katniss took her place on stage. The pink haired lady smiled, "Great, that's the spirit of the Games. I bet that was your sister, didn't want her to steal the glory huh?"

I really want to punch this woman.

"Well let's give a round of applause to our newest tribute." No one did anything. I smirked, this was their unspoken way of saying this was wrong.

Katniss looked on the verge of tears.

"Look at this one," I think they said his name was Haymitch._ A definite drunk. _

He puts his arms around her shoulders, "I like her."

"She's got," he looked like he was searching for the right word, "Spunk!"

"More than you, and you." He was aimlessly pointing at audience members. "More than you," was that a camera? Then he plummets of stage knocking himself out. I snicker.

"What an exciting day," Mrs. Pink starts up again as the man is being taken away on a stretcher. "Now for our boy tribute."

_Would I have to volunteer or will they just pick me?_

"Peta Mellark." Katniss's face visibly fell.

_Lucky her, _"I volunteer." I called. The crowd now turned to me. "I'm Edward Elric and I volunteer."

I hop onto the stage before this Peta even took one step. I wink at Katniss and she stares at me dumbfounded. _I had told her I was going to do this. Why was she acting so surprised?_

Mrs. Pink was surprised as well. "Wonderful." With that she steps back and lets the Mayor make another long, boring speech. I wasn't really listening to that either. When he finishes he tells us to shake hands. I try to give her a reassuring smile, but I could tell she didn't buy it.

Afterward we were put in separate rooms and told we would get visitors.

I was extremely surprised when I got some. First were Peta and his family.

"Thank you, we really appreciate what you've done." I nodded, unused to the attention. They were shoed out by a guard a few minutes later.

Next came Prim and her mother. The kind woman handed me my clothes and my watch and tried to smile. "I knew you would want these back." She murmured.

I took them and gave her my thanks. Prim hugged me, "Are you going to kill Katniss? If you do can you make it fast with no suffering?" Her voice quivered. That shook me. A little girl should not have to beg for something like that.

I kneeled down in front of her and looked her in the eye, "I will not kill your sister. I will protect her to the best of my abilities. If it comes down to us, I won't kill her." I stood up and looked in the eyes of her mother, "I promise."

They looked at me shocked. They stared until the guard came and took them out.

I clicked my watch open, 'don't forget Oct. 3.' _I won't forget, I swear_._ I will get you back Al, I will win. But how will I forgive myself for killing these people?. Would you approve, if this is what it took to get you back? I don't know anymore._

Authors Note:

Now Ed has conflicted feelings, *horror music*

I really like writing this, I don't know if this is a good length, I can make the chapters longer if you want, (maybe)

Review PLEEEEAAASSSEEE


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

On to another chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 3

Ed POV

The train was a lot nicer than the ones in Amestris. It actually amazed me how much different technology was. The train had our own bathrooms and bedrooms, which I didn't even think was possible and everything looked over expensive. Effie told me I could wear anything I wanted and do whatever until dinner in an hour. My stomach growled. _But I was hungry now._

I looked around the room for cameras. Finding none I opened a drawer and grabbed some clothes. I quickly clapped my hands and changed it into a black coat with a red Flamel on the back. Don't want to draw _to _much attention to myself. I transmuted the rest of my outfit and slid it on. Then I slid my watch into my pocket. _Much better, at least now I can be starred out and I'll have some dignity left._ Did they really think I was going to stay in that ugly suit? It was almost worse than the military uniform. At least that was roomy and easy to move in.

break…

I sat down at the table. Effie had come to collect me and told me to stay while she brought Katniss. A few minutes later she sat down next to me. "Where's Haymitch?" she asked, eyeing the empty chair beside me. "I think he was passed out drunk." I smirked. Katniss rolled her eyes.

Effie looked troubled, "Yes, well it's been an exhausting day." I snickered.

Then supper comes. I really didn't care what I was eating as long as food was going into my stomach. I was careful to eat politely though, no matter how much I would rather not. Katniss was eating the same way; I figured it was best to copy her.

"At least you two have decent table manners, the last two looked like they hadn't eaten in months. " _They probably hadn't_ I frowned. Katniss gave me the signal and we started eating with our hands.

After we finished Katniss looked a little sick. _She's probably not used to the rich food, _I realized.

We walked to another compartment and watched a recap of the games. I didn't really care. I figured I was going to meet them all sooner or later, and I wanted to judge them by my experience, not what they saw in front of an audience.

"Your mentor has a little bit to learn about presentation," Effie's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "He was drunk." I laugh.

"He's always drunk," Katniss adds allowing herself a smile.

"Yes," hissed Effie. "How funny you find that amusing, your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these games, the one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. He could be the different between life and death."

"Did I miss supper?" Haymitch asks from the doorway. Then he vomits and falls into it. "So laugh away." Effie hurriedly leaves.

"Well then I have nothing to worry about." I smile evilly. Katniss of them stare at me. "Well I survived through deserts, bringing down idiot profits, countless missions that my boss was too lazy to do himself and I never had any help on those. Do you remember why I was here? I won against a 'god,' children are not going to be much of an issue." Well I had Al, but that was unnecessary information. Her confidence looked shaken. "Sorry, but that's the truth." I got up and walked over to Haymitch, "You want me to clean him up?" She just stared at me. I took it as a yes and clapped my hands. I cleaned the vomit up and dragged Haymitch to his room. I could feel Katniss's eyes bore into my back as I went.

break…

I was seated next to Haymitch at the breakfast table. I was shoveling food into my mouth, and he was watching me go. His eyebrows were raised. I did even notice when Katniss came in. I actually only noticed anything when I put my fork down. "So you're supposed to give us advice?" Katniss asked after a while.

"Stay alive," then he starts laughing. I start laughing too. Then I clap my hand and place it on my metal arm, my blade pops out. "You know," I start wiping it with my jacket; "I think you are hilarious, but the problem is, Katniss has no idea how to fight." I stick my blade in his face, "Maybe you should get sober." Haymitch stares cross eyed at my blade, "How did you do that?"

"Are you sober enough to remember this?" I smirk.

"Yes, there are no cameras on the train so you can talk freely."

"All right. My name is Major Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. My arm and leg is automail, which are metal prosthetic limbs that allow me to move normally. I have been trained in combat and battle and my only objective in this world is to win the Hunger Games. When I accomplish that my brother will come back to life in my world and if I'm not automatically transferred back there when that happens I will find a way back or die trying." I said bluntly.

Haymitch looked like he had been smacked in the face, "You're shitting me." He said hopefully.

I shook my head and pulled my hand back. "Well Major, I'm not going to stand in your way." He smirked. "How about you? What can you do?" I watched Katniss pick up a knife and throw it at the wall. It landed in the crack; I smirked knowing that throw was purely luck.

"Stand over there." Katniss obeyed but I ignored him. I don't take commands unless I know better not to.

"All right, I'll make a deal with you. Don't interfere with my drinking and I'll stay sober enough to help you, and you have to exactly as I say."

"I'll do what I see fit." He nodded, "I didn't expect you to do that. If what you say is true and you are military you probably have enough common sense to navigate the media. It was Katniss I was talking to."

"Fine." She agrees immediately.

"When we pull into the station you will be handed over to your stylists. Do not resist. I suggest this for you two Ed. I don't know how you're going to explain your arm and leg but do what they say."

"Whatever."

(All right, I need to clarify one thing before I write the next part, Cinna is district 12 stylist. He is the only one. Continuing…)

The stylists were really starting to piss me off. "But we need to cut your hair, you'll look better and we need you camera ready!" I think her name was Venia but I could really care less.

"The day you cut my hair is the day you die!" I hissed. (1)

"You won't even let us see you. How are we supposed to make you beautiful?" a man name Flavius said.

Another man that I hadn't seen before walks in. "All right I'm going to talk to him alone, everyone out." They do so in a hurry. "I'm Cinna, your stylist."

_That is awesome. _"Look I-"

"Take your shirt off." (2) He said smiling.

"Not happening."

"Please?" he asked softly.

I looked down and started grumbling. I took off my coat and my undercoat. When I'm left with a tank top I look at him. My metal arm is gleaming under the lighting. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Take off your tank top." He said while staring at my arm. He did a really great job at hiding his surprise. I pulled it off. He appraised my toned chest. "I think we'll leave those scars for a sign of your bravery. You've got a great body, but I've never seen an arm like that before. I also like your hair. I think it fits you so I'll leave it. Your eyes will match your outfit, this will be fun."

"My leg is like that too," I inform him. "Really? Wow, I think we are going to show that arm off with pride. Now let's get you into the costume."

break…

_This is Truth's way of tormenting me isn't it? _It was really kind of ironic. I was wearing artificial flame. The stupid stylist put me in flame. Mustang's voice is blaring through my head. 'Fire alchemy is the most efficient kind for the military, all I do is snap my fingers and change the oxygen level and bombs on command. That is why you will never be as important as me. blah- blah- blah-' I always knew it would come back to bite me.

"I'll rip yours off if you rip off mine," came Katniss' voice. We were standing on the chariot, apparently we were supposed to _hold hands_ and _present ourselves as a team_. Yeah _right._ But I'll do it for Katniss, if this helps her well- I made a promise to Prim.

"Agreed."

Then we're off. I was really trying to zone it out but, I couldn't help myself. I smiled and waved at part of the audience. I hear shrill screams and know immediately they're girls. (3) I can hear the chanting start. _Well this wouldn't boost anyone's ego, _I smirked. Then it came to an end.

Authors note:

MY COMPUTER IS EVIL! IT ALMOST DEETED ALL OF THIS!

1) Anyone touches Ed's hair and I will kill them! I love his hair and would never change it. Anyone who does is my enemy.

2) I can hear the fangirls scream, though If I had the chance I would ask that of him too:P

3) How did fangirls end up in the Capitol?

Read it, then Review

DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Shorter chapter but I've been itching to write it,

Ed: THE TRAINING CENTER MUAHAHAHA

Me: Okay…

This chapter has 2 versions. I wrote parts of both of them and put them up. It will be up to you, dear readers, to decide which one of them you like better. Majority rules so if the version you want to gets picked doesn't… bummer.

**_*Voting closed*_**

*If you really want to read the first version go for it, but the second one was picked and that's what the next chapter is.*

Chapter 4 (version 1)

I looked around the training center. _Well this will be extremely boring._ I mean, sure. You have the archery and the swords but knot tying? We are fighting to survive and they want to teach us how to tie a rope. Well I can check that one of my list; I could just use alchemy for that. And I really don't care about plants. I'm just going to make bread if I can. And hunting? Give me a break, I learned to do that when I was a kid, and I didn't have instruction on a deserted island.

"Remember what Haymitch said? He doesn't care what you do. They're too late to pick a new tribute so they won't penalize you for your alchemy. They can't blackmail you either on account of you having no family in twelve." Katniss whispered.

"I got it thanks, and remember what he said to you? Don't reveal anything." She nods, "Got it."

"Well have fun." I smirk.

I walk to the center of the training room and clap my hands. Blue alchemic light crackles. I can feel everyone's eyes on me. I pull my spear out of the ground and walk over to the 'master' in weapons. "Hey, can you spar with me?" He starred at me, dumbstruck. "Oh, and I'll fix the floor later." I nodded to the notable crater in the center of the room.

"Uhh, sure." He said slowly. He was obviously still stunned. I took my stance. He, looking a bit more focused, grabbed a staff and took his position.

I expected it to last longer than it did. If the guy was quicker and more aware he might have lasted a minute. How was he considered a master? I sighed and leaned against my staff. The 'master' was staring at me, more dumbstruck than before. I turned to see everyone else looking my way as well. "Anybody in here better than him?" I ask lazily. Another instructor walked over. "Can you take us both on?"

I smiled, "I'm sure you won't be much of a problem, I'll even fight you weaponless." I sunk my spear back into the floor to prove the point. Everyone was once again gaping at me. "Come on."

They ran at me (with swords this time) and went straight for my head. I side stepped and ran to the back of them. My speed caught them off guard and I punched the first one in the face as he whirled around and kicked the second one in the back. They both got up and held their hands up. "Look kid, we aren't sparing with you anymore, go to a different station." He first on said weakly. I shrugged and walked to the station Katniss was at; camouflage.

"Having fun?" I asked her. "No, I'm itching to get my hands on of those bows."

"So you're a hunter; very nice," I teased.

"Edward Elric, we need you to come with us," three men stood looking down at me. I think they're gamemakers. Figuring it would be a bad idea to resist, I got up.

They lead me into a room with a metal table and a chair…

* * *

><p>HAHA I'M EVIL! If you liked that version please say so in your comment or PM me<p>

Chapter 4 (Version 2)

I walked into the training room. There are masters and tributes, and then there are the Gamemakers. Katniss explained to me they pull the strings in the arena, apparently they decide if I live or die. But that's stupid. Only I can decide if I'm killed so screw that idiotic thought. If all else fails I can always use alchemy as a last resort. For Al; I'll do anything.

"So what do you want to do first?" I ask Katniss. She knows more about the process than I do.

"Do you want to tie some knots?" I snorted but followed quietly.

The instructor looked happy to see us. You get the feeling that knot tying isn't the most popular station. He started us off with a few basic snares, but saw our experience and then showed us how to leave an opponent dangling. I of course already knew how to do it, but Katniss was happy with the end result.

We next moved on to knife throwing (I had already learned a few techniques from Hughes when he was alive) and then on to camouflage. I was board with the color and use of plants to 'disguise yourself' I had alchemy for that. (1)

We stayed away from archery, weights, and weaponry didn't want to stand out.

The Gamemakers were walking around and jotting notes. Some of them were too obsessed with their endless feast to pay attention to us. I didn't really care about them much until we were at the climbing station that I got mad at them.

I was climbing the wall and I was trying to make out what they were saying.

"Hey, do you see the one with long blonde hair, you know, the short one?"

"Shorty?" I climbed down the wall with ease, "I'm still growing you backwards idiot."

He flinches, "Look kid I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever." I huff.

When Katniss climbs down we move on…

Not really cliffy for that one.

I've been having conflicted feelings on how I want to continue this. My friends at school think Ed should use his epic ability while training, though I don't know if that's a good idea if you think about long term effects…

Please ignore my personal opinion for it is YOURS that matters.

Voting…

All right, both versions have the same end, just different times when Ed's alchemy is revealed.

I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS THIS THING HAS AT LEAST 5 VOTES

Those obviously aren't the entire chapter I'm just giving you a preview before anything.

(You can also be neutral) that will count as a vote as long as not everybody is neutral.

I mean come on, I gave you guys partial control, don't screw me over and be neutral!

Author note:

Skating pictures lasted for FOUR HOURS. That's too long; seriously, you try standing in skates for forty minutes while this picture guy makes fine adjustments. Especially if they're making your feet fall asleep. AHHH

BUT OUR COSTUMES ARE AWESOME!

You know the drill: READ, REVIEW AND VOTE!


	5. Chapter 4 It's been decided

Author's Note: And the votes are in. (wow I sound like some kind of game show.)

Sorry anyone who liked the first version but the second one won (Sorry Anna) it tied but I already had started typing this version when five votes came in.

BUUUTTTT

If you really liked it that much I might do a short of that just for you… (Not you Anna. I can just tell you what would happen at school.)

Ed: THE TRAINING CENTER MUAHAHAHA

Me: Okay…

Chapter 4

Ed POV

I walked into the training room. There are masters and tributes, and then there are the Gamemakers. Katniss explained to me they pull the strings in the arena, apparently they decide if I live or die. But that's stupid. Only I can decide if I'm killed so screw that idiotic thought. If all else fails I can always use alchemy as a last resort. For Al; I'll do anything.

I looked around the room to see the tributes. A few of them looked like they really knew how to use the weapons, but for most the blades looked foreign in their hands.

"So what do you want to do first?" I ask Katniss. She knows more about the process than I do.

"Do you want to tie some knots?" I snorted but followed quietly.

The instructor looked happy to see us. You get the feeling that knot tying isn't the most popular station. He started us off with a few basic snares, but saw our experience and then showed us how to leave an opponent dangling. I of course, already knew how to do it, but Katniss was happy with the end result.

We next moved on to knife throwing (I had already learned a few techniques from Hughes when he was alive) and then on to camouflage. I was board with the color and use of plants to 'disguise yourself' I had alchemy for that. (1)

We stayed away from archery, weights, and weaponry didn't want to stand out.

The Gamemakers were walking around and jotting notes. Some of them were too obsessed with their endless feast to pay attention to us. I didn't really mind but the ones that were looking around; they were completely ignoring us!

Katniss POV

_Ed is weirdly good at all of this. Maybe he's actually telling the truth. I guess it would make sense, since we found him passed out in the woods! I'm going to have to become stronger if I want to beat him. I will do it for my sister._

"Hey Ed, you know how we're supposed to be keeping a low profile?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Low enough to ignore us completely?" I hissed.

"Yeah, I noticed it too. Let's just play the way Haymitch wants us to until tomorrow."

"All right."

When we got back to the room we asked him for advice. Haymitch put on a serious face and gave it some thought. I think it'll be okay. As long as you do something extremely impressive at your private session."

I nodded. "That makes sense."

The rest of the week went by without incident, for me at least. Ed on the other hand almost killed another tribute for calling him short. _Remind me never to do that. (2)_

Break…

Ed POV

Private training sessions had just started.

"You ready?" I asked Katniss?

"Yeah."

We were sitting in a small room directly outside the training room. The door started opening and the loudspeaker said, "Katniss Everdeen."

"Shoot straight." I smirked. She nodded; a determined look in her eyes.

Not long after it was my turn. The silvery door opened and I leisurely walked through. My footsteps echoed in the normally bustling room. The gamemakers were sitting by that never ending feast of theirs. Only a couple were paying attention. The rest were whispering amongst themselves.

"Hello, my name is Edward Elric. _You_ called me in." They straightened out. Some had worried looks. _What did Katniss do? _"I'm going to show you something you probably haven't seen anyone do before. And I'm guessing you've seen a lot. Mostly inflicted because of you."

I clapped my hands and dropped to the ground. My staff shot into my hand. I twirled it around a bit for a show then replaced it into the ground. "Sorry my skills aren't more impressive but that's all I've got." With a smirk I left the room. I really didn't even care enough to look at their reactions.

I walked back to the penthouse. Effie and Haymitch were sitting by Katniss on the couch. Effie looked scandalized while Haymitch looked pleased. "So how did your session go?" I asked. They all looked up. Haymitch started laughing, Effie looked away and Katniss pulled a tiny smile.

"I was angry they weren't paying any attention to me and shot an arrow at their pig. When I left I said; thank you for your concern."

"Nice," I plopped onto the overstuffed couch.

"What about you?" asked Effie sweetly.

I shrugged. "I pulled a staff out of the ground, swung it around a bit and shoved it back into the ground. When I left I said, sorry my skills aren't that impressive but that's all I got."

We both broke out into laughter. "We are so not living to see tomorrow." Katniss joked.

Break…

The beds at the Capitol were too soft. I was used to sleeping in crappy hotels or the dorms in the military but this was just way to fancy for me.

_Al, I hate it here. I can't see the stars and I'm nowhere near home. I can't take a few days off to go visit Winry because my automail broke, and if does break I'm screwed. I'm about to be forced into a ring and kill people for you… But I have to wonder. Would you be happy in a body if I had to kill to get for you? Your worries are always for others; never about yourself. You died for me damn it._

_Then there's Truth. What does he gain by me winning the Games? Are the lives his sacrifice? How is it equivalence? I don't know, why am I even thinking about this? It's making me question myself. I can't do that. I will win for Al- but… No stop thinking about this. Gahh, this is just making me more homesick._

Eventually I drifted off to sleep.

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Mei was sitting by Al's nearly destroyed armor._

_"It's not your fault," I manage to choke out._

_"Ed I've got the toll for him. It's a philosopher's stone. Use it to bring him back." Ling held the stone out to me. I wanted to take it. I would have taken it. I should have taken it… but, "I promised Al I'd never use the stone." I pounded my fist to the ground._

_There has to be a way to get him back. There has to be. You're the youngest state alchemist ever damn it. There has to be a way._

_"Edward, use my life as the toll. Use me to save Alphonze. I've got just enough life left to do it." Hohenheim staggered forward with the help of Teacher._

_He, he would give up his own life to save Al? He- the- "NO WAY. I could never do that you dumbass. This doesn't have anything to do with you. It's our own damn fault. I won't use another human life to get Al back and I don't care who's it is! Why should you sacrifice your life for our mistake?" I won't let you do it. You can't leave again. This time it would be my fault and Al won't ever forgive me._

_"Because I'm his father, and that's the only thing that matters. You don't know how much you boys mean to me. I just want you to be happy. And I do bear some responsibility for this, it might not have happened if I hadn't left. I'm sorry Ed. I've lived long enough, just give me this chance to act like a father for once."_

_I could feel the tears now, "SHUT UP YOU ROTTEN FATHER! You say something that dumb again and I'll knock you out." My voice cracked. (3)_

_"I'm sorry," he whispered._

_Now think, what can I do? _

I bolted awake to my unfamiliar surroundings. Tears streaked my face.

_So this is what I did? I really am human. Just a tiny insignificant human that couldn't even save a little girl._

Author note:

1. I'm sorry but I can't help picture somewhere near the last episodes that one of the officers said "Mustang is fleeing in an ice cream truck." That's what I picture when I think about alchemy and disguises. Then he changes it into: A MEAT TRUCK!

Mustang: Well they were looking for an ice cream truck sooo…

Me: Yeah, yeah work with what you got when overthrowing the government.

2. Look training isn't the most interesting thing to write about if he isn't going to use alchemy. Basically he goes around the stations picking small things up (on how to do random stuff) and that's it.

3. That is my favorite line in the entire series. Vic did an awesome job with the emotion and the

Skating pictures lasted for FOUR HOURS. That's too long; seriously, you try standing in skates for forty minutes while this picture guy makes fine adjustments. Especially if they're making your feet fall asleep. AHHH

BUT OUR COSTUMES ARE AWESOME!

You know the drill: READ, REVIEW


	6. Chapter 5

I didn't do a disclaimer for the last two chapters did I?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS.

… But I did go to see the Hunger Games twice within 24 hours…

IT WAS AWESOME

Chapter 5

Ed POV

We were sitting on the overstuffed couch. Haymitch had just turned the TV on for the scores. "This is it." Effie squealed.

The announcer's voice came on.

"Hello everybody that's tuning in. Today we have the scores for the private training sessions."

They flashed the photo of the tribute then show their scores. Most of the careers got an 8-10 range. Most others scored a 5 but the little girl, Rue, got a 7.

Then it was my turn. My photo flashed, I pulled a,

"ELEVEN!" shrieked Effie. Haymitch silenced her for Katniss.

Another eleven appeared on the screen.

Haymitch turned the TV off, then stood. "I am extremely pleased with both of your scores." He looked as though he wanted to burst with excitement. "Just remember, this will make you big targets in the arena; so watch your back."

I turned to Katniss and stuck out my hand, "May the odds _ever_ be in _your_ favor." She stood up smiling, and took my hand "No _sir_," she said sarcastically, "May the odds be ever in _your_ favor."

Effie stood up. "I think this calls for celebration. Happy Hunger Games!"

We both laughed. I think the pressure was going to our heads.

Break…

I do _not_ like making speeches, talking in front of people or being in front of an audience in general. Normally I do something stupid… or say something stupid_… aaahhkk! _And here I am. About to go in front of an audience and talk about me. I don't like talking about me.

Then there's what I'm wearing. Cinna put me in dress pants and a gold button down shirt. I had a black vest on over it. He made my roll up my sleeves and wouldn't let me wear gloves; so my automail was in plain sight. It irritated me to no end. Anyone that came close starred at the over polished metal arm until I snapped and yelled, 'mind your own business.' Let's just say my attempt was a failure because I could still feel the eyes bore into my back.

I didn't watch the interviews. What people do in front of an audience plays no part in how they will act. But I did watch Katniss's. She was frilly and girly. _Thanks for proving my point._ I smirked.

When it was time for me I strode in front of the audience in an overconfident manor. Completely opposite to the way I felt. Caesar stood up and greeted me. I shook his hand and we both sat down.

"So Edward," Caesar, started. I put up my automail hand. I should have used my left, but I was so used to having it covered. "Ed please, if you say Edward it sounds like your trying to kill me." He laughed and so did the audience.

"So Ed, may I ask? What is with your arm? It's stunning! I didn't know you could get such a work in twelve!" He looked genuinely interested. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. "It's called automail. It's a full metal prosthetic limb. It allows me to move it as though it was a real limb." I purposely let the where I got it out, but Caesar didn't ask again.

"How do you like the capitol so far?" he asked once the crowd had gotten over their fascination with my arm. "Well," I smirked. "It's no twelve. I'll give it that." We both laughed. The crowd along with us. "We have time for two more questions. My first is, what did you do to get such a high score?"

I gave the audience a devious smile, "Now, now, no need to get ahead of ourselves. I think we'll all find out in the ring." Caesar smiled, "All right, and the next. Do you have any family waiting for you?"

I wanted to leave, but I knew I couldn't. "Yes," I whispered.

Caesar's face softened, "Did you talk to him before you left?"

"No," my voice was even softer.

"Is he waiting for you in twelve?"

"No," I don't know if anyone heard that. I was kind of hoping they didn't.

"Well, we are out of time," Caesar said into his microphone. I stood up and flashed a cocky smile. High pitched screams filled the air. _I knew it, girls do like me. HAH I can use that to my advantage._

Haymitch put his arm around me when I got off the stage. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

_Entirely, _but I didn't say it out loud.

Break…

It was the night before the Games began. I wasn't planning on sleeping and even if I wanted to I couldn't. I knew nightmares about father and the homunculi would surely plague me. So I snuck out of my room and sat by the window. I watched the people in the streets partied and make fools of themselves. I hear Katniss's door open, then her footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" I question without looking up. "No," she sat down next to me.

"You know, even in my country, where death and war is common, the people don't act like it's a good thing. They act sad and mourn the dead. Not celebrate their sacrifice in a happy manor. What kind of country is this? The leaders have too much power, the citizens are uncared for and the people are crazy." I sighed.

"That's one way to look at it. Only half the people think like that. The real reason for this is to control uprisings. The Capitol doesn't want things to go back to war, they want everyone to think this is normal." Katniss starred out the window. "There used to be a thirteenth district, but they were whipped out during the rebellion."

I smirked, "You want to hear a story? It won't be pretty, and it doesn't have a happy ending."

"These days what story does?" Katniss smiled.

"Alchemy is the science of understanding the structure of matter, breaking it down; then reconstructing it as something else. In some ways alchemists are the closest things to gods there are. Two young boys grew up in the town of Risenbool, and wanted to use alchemy. They went through their father's notes that'd he'd left behind. Their mother was impressed by it. She said it reminded her of their father. He had left a few years ago and hadn't sent her so much as a post card sense, but she continued to believe he would come back. The more the boys learned the more their mom smiled. But one day, as they were coming home, they found their mom passed out on the floor.

The doctors didn't know what was wrong and she died in the older son's arms.

When her funeral came the younger asked the older a question. 'Brother, how are we going to live without her?' The older one already made up his mind. 'We aren't, we're going to bring her back.

They knew that human transmutation was illegal, but the older didn't care, despite the younger's warnings. When they found they wouldn't be able to learn it all on their own they got a teacher. She taught them the meaning of one is all and all is one. They didn't listen to her either. They didn't understand the true meaning. Life only flows in one direction, death is a part of it. When someone dies they don't come back.

They gathered the ingredients and put blood in as an imprint for the soul. The transmutation failed. The older brother paid with his left leg. The younger paid with his entire body. In order to save the younger he went back to the Gate to retrieve his brother's soul; and he bound it to a suit of armor.

The Gate showed him the Truth. The truth was that human transmutation was impossible. You always pay for more then you get and you always end up with nothing.

The story doesn't end there though. The older brother was fitted with automail and he became the youngest State alchemist ever at twelve. He gained the title Fullmetal and the power to search for the only thing that could turn his brother back to normal. The Philosopher's Stone.

They searched and in that learned the truth. The only way a stone could be made was by human sacrifice on mass scale. They also learned that almost immortal beings wanted them as sacrifices for performing human transmutation. They learned the leader of their country was one of these beings, and that their creator wanted to destroy Amestris to become a god.

The boys found themselves way in over their heads, but they had help. Colonel Mustang the Flame alchemist, Lieutenant Hawkeye: she never misses with a gun, Lieutenant Havoc, Fallman, Sergeant Furey and many others including the entire battalion from Briggs, General Armstrong and her brother, the strong Arm Alchemist. They had friends and in the end even their father and teacher (no matter how much she hated state alchemists) helped them. Together they brought down the Government, the homunculi and their leader. But in the midst of all the fighting the younger brother lost his life, and Colonel Mustang had his sight taken.

The older brother- I drew the circle, and went to Truth to take back what was unfairly taken. I was willing to give up my alchemy, but he laughed. He told me I beat him, but he also told me he wasn't able to take my alchemy. Truth told me if I wanted my brother back and the colonel's sight I had to come here and win the Hunger Games; so that is what I will do."

Katniss just stared at me.

I got up and stretched. "That was my life story. I've never told it to anyone." I laughed, "and most people like it that way." I walked to my room and quietly shut the door.

Normal POV

Haymitch was going downstairs to have a drink like he always did when he heard Ed's voice.

"You want to hear a story? It won't be pretty, and it doesn't have a happy ending."

"These days what story does?" It was Katniss's voice.

Haymitch wasn't generally a nosey person; but he had to listen to this, and he did. He could tell from the emotion in Ed's voice this was his story. When he was finished he was in awe. _The Games are nothing in comparison to this, _he thought. With that being thought he went to bed, and completely forgot about his drink.

Author's Note:

Another Chapter? Only a day later? WOW…

The Games are starting next chapter, maybe I'll do it tomorrow.

If I don't you might not get an update very soon, like in 4 weeks.

Skating practices every night after school and I have homework. So don't count on anything…


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS, sadly enough.

Chapter 6

This was it. The moment the audience had been waiting for. The real beginning of the Hunger Games.

As I had found out earlier I was aloud one token from my district. Mine was my watch, apparently it had to be checked before I could bring it with me into the ring. So I had transmuted the words off and scratched them back on when they gave it back.

I was standing on a pedicel, probably made out of some type of metal. Haymitch told me if I stepped off it early I'd be blown sky high. _Why do explosives have to be so advanced here?_ In front of me was the cornucopia. Inside it was everything you could possibly want, weapons of all sorts, food, tents, and other miscellaneous supplies. Around it were a few scattered backpacks, they were far enough away from the cornucopia that you could probably grab one and make it out alive. I might go for that, but I wouldn't go for the cornucopia. The first reason was because Haymitch told me that's where the initial bloodbath happens. The second was; I had alchemy. That gave me a completely unfair advantage over everyone. I probably wouldn't use it until I had to.

So where was I going to go when the clock stopped ticking? Ahead of me was forest, trees loomed and cast shadows all around the clearing we were in. To my left was a lake; I should probably stay away from it. To my right were other tributes and more trees. I was probably going to bolt forward, grab a backpack (to keep up appearances) and run straight for the woods. I turned my head to look at the clock on the cornucopia. It was down to the last five seconds.

Five: I looked around, the other tributes had their eyes set on their goals.

Four: I looked at Katniss, she was getting in position to run.

Three: I focused my sight on a lone backpack near the woods.

Two: My muscles tensed.

One: I was no bound by no rules.

I ran. I ran straight to my goal and didn't look back. My feet thumped against the soil. My heart was racing. I could hear screams around me. _This is wrong, so wrong,_ I couldn't help but think. I picked up my backpack and continues running through the trees.

I could still here the screams, even though I was trying to tune them out. Was one Katniss? What was her plan? Did she go for the bow in the mouth of the cornucopia? She better not have.

I continues running until I couldn't hear the screams. The noise was either gone because I was too far away to hear it or because It had stopped. But judging how far I ran I guessed the first. I sat down, leaning against an old and rickety tree. Looking around to make sure nobody followed me, I unloaded my backpack.

Inside was an empty canteen, a small knife, a package of dried fruit and a pair of night vision goggles. _Well, it's not much, but just enough to work with._

I refilled my backpack and got up. I could tell I was going away from the lake when I had come to this tree so I had to go the opposite way I was facing. I slung the backpack over my shoulder and continued; but at a walking pace this time. I kept listening for running water, but the only thing I could hear was the crunch of leaves under my boots and the birds chirping.

_What was with the birds anyway? Why put birds in a death arena? _It was more likely for the tributes to go for ground prey because it was easier. I know I would rather catch a rabbit than a bird any day. Birds were so lucky, they could just fly away. They were free to do what they wanted, while humans… Well humans were prided in being the smartest species on the planet, yet we were so clueless. We start wars over stupid things. Then we do things like this.

My thought quickly snapped back to reality when I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw it was a girl. I didn't know what district she was from (and I didn't really care.) She was my enemy and I had half an mind to kill her where she stood, but I didn't. She looked helpless.

_Come on Ed! She is a threat! Kill her, do it now. _I wanted to. My instincts were telling me to, but I didn't move. I just starred at her. I froze. It was just like with Barry the Chopper. Except this time the girl would have been on the receiving end.

_Was that why I didn't do it? My moral was getting in the way? Because I knew what it felt like? I am weak? _The girl looked around, then her eyes locked on pulled out a sword. The look on her face told me she probably wasn't going to use it, but I took my knife out anyway. Then her eyes turned cold.

She ran at me. I sighed. I really should have just killed her. I probably should kill her now. Come on, this is for Al!

When that name crossed my mind I snapped into action. I sidestepped her blow and stuck my knife in her side. Blood poured out of the wound and she fell to the ground. I kneeled down next to her and whispered "I'm sorry." Then I pulled my knife from her side. The cannon sounded, marking a dead tribute. I noticed she also had a backpack, and took it off her. After I pulled it off her I walked away so they could collect the body.

Darkness started falling and I figured I should probably go through her stuff before I couldn't see anything. Finding a comfortable spot against a tree, I unzipped it. It held a flashlight, another small knife, a sleeping bag, a full water canteen and some berries. I remembered something Katniss said about these berries. 'These are Nightlock, if you eat them your dead within the minute.' Well that's good to remember. I dumped the berries onto the ground and took a swig from the canteen. I hadn't realized I was so thirsty and the water soothed my dry throat.

The Panem anthem started to play and I looked up to the sky they showed the faces of the dead tributes. There were twelve. Apparently the girl I killed was from six and her fellow district member didn't make it either.

I was really happy when I found out that little girl had made it though. Rue, good for her. I went to sleep smiling.

Author's Note:

It was a bit shorter than the last one, but I thought it was a good stopping point.

AGGGGG If I don't update this very often for a while please know it's not because I've forgotten about this. It's because skating is evil and requires me to be there a lot. If I find time to write I will.

Let's hope the odds are in Ed's favor:P

Review pleeaasseee


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi, don't kill me please. I have a life outside of fanfiction. At least I posted what I had! Plus I'm having second thought about how I was going to end this. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Dear Loving Parents,**

**For my birthday I would like Fullmetal Alchemist and Hunger Games.**

**-Your Daughter**

**(I don't think sucking up to them is going to work. Do you?)**

What the- oh right. I'm in a Death Arena. I shivered. My automale was freezing. The night had been cold but I made it to sleep before that. I rubbed my shoulder.

Today is a new day. I was going to hope nobody tried to kill me and hope that nobody tried to kill Katniss either. Al would have said, look at the bright side. There was a problem to that statement. There _was_ no bright side for me today. I stood up; groaning because my port ached, but the rustle of leaves silenced me. Laughter filled the air.

"Hey guys, we found Mr. I got an Eleven." More laughter filled the air.

"And what did you get? A nine?"I said in an overconfident tone. They didn't have to know I was scared out of my mind.

The voice I had heard earlier growled. They stepped into the clearing. It was Cato. There was another girl, Glimmer. I only remembered her name because of how ridiculous it was. There were two others as well. "Get him Cato, show him whose boss!" They cheered.

Cato stepped forward; a smirk was plastered to his face. He took out a sword then lunged.

I dodged, but put myself to far away from my supplies and my knife. He lunged again and had me backed against a tree. I could duck and roll, but I'd take the chance of him predicting my move. It might be better to use alchemy before it's too late.

"What's wrong? Don't you have another move?" He sneered. He brought his sword down, but I blocked with my right arm. His face when from confusion to anger as he realized why there was no blood. He raised his sword to strike again but he was to slow. I clapped my hands and sent a stone fist at his stomach. He fell back, wheezing. His friends were shocked.

I smirked and clapped my hands again producing a blade from my arm. The girl took out the silver bow and took aim. She was obviously inexperienced because she holding it the wrong way. She let go and a sharp pain hit my left shoulder. I stared in shock at it for a second, surprised that she hit me at all, and thankful it wasn't a little farther over. Then I pulled it out and gave them an icy glare. The girl was taking aim again, but before I could do anything I was knocked down by Cato.

I fell on my left shoulder and I grunted in pain. He stood over me with a knife. The others came over as well and pinned my arms down. Glimmer had an arrow pointed at my head, and from this range there was no way she could miss. I slowly started drawing a circle on the ground, praying they didn't notice. Cato was going on about something. Probably like how I was weak or something like that. I activated the circle and pinned Cato to the ground.

I rolled to the side, barely missing the arrow that zoomed past my head and jumped up. I knocked out the accomplices and turned my attention back to her. She had thrown down the bow and now held a knife.

We ran at each other. She was surprisingly good at hand to hand, but not as good as me. I slashed her in the stomach and she fell to the ground, bleeding. I walked over to her, and looked at her face.

She was smiling the same creepy smile Truth gave. "Let the games begin Mr. Alchemist." It wasn't her voice, and it sent shivers down my spine. The light faded from her eyes and grabbed my bags. I turned to Cato. He started yelling at me. I sighed and clapped my hands again. It went quiet and I left.

_Hadn't the Games already begun?_

Katniss POV

It was ironic enough that Ed had slept at the base of the tree I was strapped to, but it got even better when he left me a gift. The sliver bow.

It wasn't that I hadn't wanted to help Ed. I truly did. The problem was I only had a knife, and I probably couldn't take on all four of them without my favorite weapon. I watched the scene unfold hoping that he would make it. He did, with the help of, alchemy it think he called it. When he left I scurried down the tree. I had to get the bow.

Cato was staring angrily at me, his mouth was gagged, and the other two were still knocked out cold. I made my way to Glimmer's body. It was bloody, to say the least. The bow was on the ground next to her but the quiver of arrows was still attached. I pulled it free but I held it away from me. It stunk of blood. I had to find a pond to wash it otherwise I don't think I could use it.

Then I found Ed's trail of blood. The idiot will pass out if he doesn't bandage it soon. Deciding I would only approach him unconscious I followed it.

Ed POV

_Damn, my visions going fuzzy. I better bandage the wound._ It was too late for that thought though. My knees buckled and the world was fading into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

**When your sister has been in pain for two years and isn't able to use her leg and if she does she's walking slowly and limping, life is bad. If she goes to Mayo Clinic and goes to PRC (pain rehabilitation Clinic) and can walk in the second week, half a mile without limping, life is a lot better. When she gets to go skating this weekend which she hasn't done for a year and a half, and she thought she would never really run again let alone skate life is fantastic.**

**My life is fantastic.**

**So happy my little sis is getting better. XD**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello. This chapter was produced because I couldn't stop thinking about how I wanted this story to go. I stayed up until 2AM thinking about this people.**

**To people who commented about my little sis, we were texting last night. She says thank you and she appreciates it. It was funny because I was like; some of my fans told me to tell you they're happy you're getting better. She was like: You have fans?**

**I facepalmed**.

**DISCLAIMER: There are a lot of people on fanfiction who write about the Hunger Games and Fullmetal Alchemist. We can't all own them can we?**

Katniss POV

I found Ed passed out on the ground. At the rate he was going he would probably bleed to death in the hour. I thought about letting him die, but he did help me.

_But that would be one less person who tries to kill me._

_But he helped me get the bow._

_But you can't show mercy in the arena._

_But I'd probably feel guilty if I let him die._

Sighing, I walked over to the fallen alchemist. He had fallen on his stomach so I had to flip him over onto his back. It was not an easy task. He was so heavy. It was just like when we found him. Carefully, I took of his jacket and removed his shirt. I had to take a moment to stare at the collection of scars across his chest. Some were coming from his automale and some were from fights that he'd been in.

Snapping back to reality (because of the blood that was dripping down from the wound) I tore off a bit off the bottom of his coat to use for a bandage. Then I took my water bottle out and poured some onto the wound, trying my best to clean it. Then I wrapped the cloth around it, hoping it would be enough. _That's all I said I would do. I'm not going to stay with him. What's that fraise he keeps saying? Equivalent exchange? _

I put his shirt and his jacket back on, then left. I could only hope he never did me any favors again.

"Well Ed, equivalent exchange." I whispered.

Ed POV

I bolted awake, remembering where I was. Pain shot through my arm, but I ignored it. I sat up and looked around. I sighed in real if when I didn't see anyone.

"Does it hurt," A young girl's voice asked.

I shot to my feet, clapped my hands and made a blade out of my arm. I wasn't going to mess around anymore. The voice I heard gasped and the tree behind me rustled. I turned, and saw the little girl, Rue, partly covered by a tree trunk.

_Really nice Ed, you scared a little girl._

I clapped my hands and reverted the blade to its original form. "Sorry, you startled me."

"How did you do that?" she came out from behind the tree. She still didn't approach me though.

I thought about how to answer that. I could tell her alchemy, but then she'd ask me more about it. I could tell her magic, but it would bother any scientist to explain alchemy like that.

"I can change the form of anything as long as I know what it's made of." I said carefully.

Two squirrels came running up the tree behind me. Listening to my growing stomach, I clapped my hands and the squirrels were now skewered. "Would you like some food?" I said with my back turned to her.

I turned back around, carrying the squirrels on sticks. She nodded and came closer. I think she decided to trust me knowing I could use alchemy at a distance. "Um," I started awkwardly. Do you know how long I was out?"

"Just a day. Not really that long." She said while staring a fire.

"Did anything happen?"

"Well Cato got out of that bind you put him in because his friends woke up and helped him out. They started chasing Katniss because she was hunting nearby. She got two of them with her arrows. She's the one that bandaged you at first, and then she left, so I changed them for you." She put the squirrels on the skewer and started cooking them.

I nodded taking it all in. Only three days had gone by and there were already only eight of us left.

"Have you seen what the career's camp looks like?"

She nodded her head while turning the food. "It's got all the food and supplies in one big pile."

The rustling of leaves behind me made me whirl around. A silver bow was pointed at me. "Rue, get away from him." The owner said.

"Katniss," Rue said happily. "Don't stick you arrow in in his face. He's got some kind of plan!" She turned to me. "That's why you asked about their camp right?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, it was. Now if Katniss could stop being so paranoid I could explain it to you." She eyed my warily, but nodded and lowered her bow. Then she sat down next to us and added a bird to the fire. "So, what is this brilliant plan of yours?"

"Well," I took the squirrels off the fire and handed one to Rue. "The careers rely on that food source to keep them going. What if we destroyed it?" Katniss's eyes widened.

"I'm listening."

**It's a bit shorter that yesterdays, but I promise the next one will be longer, and a little less uninteresting. **

**IMPORTANT INFO! If you're wondering how Rue and Katniss paired up it's because she was clumsy and dropped her bow climbing into the tree. Cato and two others were chasing her. One got shot with the bow. In the tree Rue came to the rescue with the tracker jackers. The fire thing hasn't happened (yet). The other career was killed by tracker jacker venom, (so how Glimmer died). Katniss didn't get as many stings, but Rue still helped her with them. Rue helped Ed before and after all of this went on so she did it when Katniss was hunting. **


	10. Chapter 9

**I met this guy called Simon. He's a really good hockey player (like NHL material) and he's going to college somewhere with an awesome team (So detailed aren't I?) He's the brother of one of my sister's friends who's in PRC with her. We decided to make a story about him. We took him skating with me and my sis (she can still skate) and we taught him a waltz jump. One of the easiest jumps in skating that a hockey player might be able to do. He looked like a mountain man, so the story is titled**

**Simon the Mountain man. He helped me write it, it's on the bottom. He told me to post it and tell him what happened. **

**In my mind: No ones gonna say anything about it, are they?**

**Disclaimer: I ACTUALLY OWN SOMETHING THIS TIME! I own Simon the mountain man, but I still don't own Hunger Games or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Katniss POV

In truth, his plan was pretty fool proof. Lighting fires and setting the careers out on a hunt. It would give us just enough time to destroy their food supply. There was one thing I was uneasy about. He gave me guard duty.

Now, I didn't mind protecting Rue. There were three of us and Rue wasn't really a fighter, but I wanted to be the one destroying the food. I didn't really trust Ed yet. He told me he had to win. Where does that put us now? Are we allies or are we just fighting for the same reason. Who knows, he could lead them to the third fire. Rue trusted him though, that was enough for me. For now.

Ed POV

What is the world coming to? They have a giant pile of food, right in the middle of the clearing. No guards, well… Unless you count the scrawny kid. Who knows why they even kept him around.

With the smoke in the air and all but one career gone, I walked into the open. The career didn't even notice me. He might have even been sleeping.

I take another step closer. _Wait, there's something wrong here. _I know the careers aren't stupid. Why would they leave that kid to guard the supplies? Maybe I should just transmute something to destroy it from here. Just to be safe.

I nodded to myself and clapped my hands. A giant fist came out of the ground and started towards the food. Before I knew what was happening an explosion shook the ground. Everything went dark.

Katniss POV

I heard an explosion. A very uneasy feeling hit my gut. _That better be the sound exploding food! _

"Katniss, I can see them coming."

I readied my bow. Two careers came from the bushes. They had there spears out and didn't' look like they were showing any mercy. I shot them both with my arrows. "Do you see anymore?" I called up too Rue. She was still perched in the tree.

"No, it looks like we're okay."

Ed POV

I slowly opened my eyes. Debris from the explosions was floating everywhere. My vision was still fading in and out. I managed to sit up, but I couldn't move my legs. I looked to see the world still wavering, but I could make out parts of my stone fist covering my automale.

"Damn it," _this would happen to me._ I knew the careers would be coming any second, so I transmuted the rock of my leg. At this point the world had started going back to normal. I could see the disaster that laid out before me.

My automale was crushed, in shambles, destroyed. It looked like Scar had deconstructed it. All I could do was stare in horror. Now I had two, unappealing options. Try to transmute my leg back to normal or take it off. I was leaning toward the second option. I wasn't about to try to understand the mechanics of automale now.

Looking down I pulled the lever that kept my nerves connected to the long string of wires that were still attached. I stifled a scream as the nerves lost the current of electricity. _Now how will I get away. Maybe I could transmute something to make a crutch. _

I clapped my hands and tried to stand up. Managing to keep my balance I started to make my way through the woods.

Katniss POV

Ed should have been here by now. It was getting late and they had just started the anthem. I held my breath. It wasn't like I hoped he would be there, he would have just been one more casualty and made me one step closer to home, and Prim. However I was worried for Rue.

The faces came to the sky. It was only of the two I killed and another that had probably been guarding the food. No Ed. We both let out a sigh of relief. But that doesn't mean he's not hurt, or worse! A canon was heard in the distance marking a dead tribute. Rue's happy smile for Ed turned into the worried, scared kid look. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close.

"Did you miss me? A weak voice came from the bushes. Then we heard a loud _thunk_. Something heavy had hit the ground. I rushed over, disregarding the fact it could have been a trap. Luckily it wasn't. It was Ed.

He was dirty and blood-soaked. I think he was missing a leg too. A pair of crutches was laying next to him. He was alive though, so that cannon wasn't for him.

I flagged Rue over. We began checking his vitals and finding nothing wrong with his back we flipped him to see his front. There were a few scrapes but nothing major. He was probably just exhausted from crutching through the woods all the way here.

About a day ago Rue and I had found a cave by a small stream. We covered the entrance with a few leaves and bushes. We had a small store of herbs, and berries. We even kept some dry firewood in the corner. When Ed came he made it even bigger. He had used the material on the inside to make a more camouflaged outside. Sometimes I couldn't even see the small grip hole that opened it.

We dragged Ed into the cave and put him in the sleeping bag. Hopefully there was nothing wrong with his port, I think that's what he called it.

"We should get some sleep." I yawned.

Rue nodded and snuggled close to me. As she fell asleep in my arms, I couldn't help but smile as it reminded me of home.

_Prim, don't worry. I coming back!_

**Sitting at Mayo Clinic is really boring. Thank Truth for laptops, they're awesome.**

**Review! **

**The story of Simon the Mountain Man.**

**There was a fantastic hockey player named Simon. He tried figure skating and broke his leg. His hockey career was ruined. He ended up being an old man, married to a wife who went on business trips a lot. Otherwise he would have been a hobo. When his wife died suddenly, news spread to the town and everyone thought he did it. Poor Simon. Now all he had left were his cats.**

**To be continued. XD**


	11. Chapter 10

**Still at Mayo. Still Bored out of my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I've been trying to find some fun, extremely random way of saying I don't own this… I haven't found one. I don't own this, neither does Ed, as unlucky as it is for him, he's just in it.**

Ed POV

"Are you guys there?" I reached over and turned on a flashlight. Rue and Katniss were huddled together on the ground near the door. I sighed. Even I had to admit I didn't have the heart to wake them up.

I lay back down. Before long sunlight was peaking through the cracks in the cave. _I should probably wake them up now. _I rolled over to them and tapped Katniss on the shoulder.

She jerked awake and looked ready to fight until she realized it was just me. With some kind words and gentle prodding she awoke Rue as well.

"Well, what happened? Where is your leg and who was the cannon fired last night for after announcements?" Katniss asked.

"Well, I think the scrawny kid rigged the ground with the bombs from the beginning. They seemed really confident that no one was getting near that food. When I tried to use alchemy the ground exploded. I think the kid that was guarding it was caught to close, so he's gone. Unfortunately for me, my stone fist I was going to use to crush the food crushed my leg instead. It was so badly shattered I had to take it off. As for the person who was killed after the announcements, I thought you did it."

We all went silent for a moment as the same thought passed through our minds. Who was it, and more importantly, who did it?

"We'll find out tonight." Rue said quietly.

"Yeah," Katniss wrapped her arm around her.

That night, the anthem played and the faces went to the sky. There was only one today. It was Thresh, from Rue's distinct. (1)

"I'm okay, he wasn't part of our group, and I didn't know him very well." I could tell she was trying to be strong for us. "At least I still have you guys." With that she left for the cave.

"How could we do this to her? She's just a little girl." I set my crutches down beside the rock I was now sitting on.

Katniss sat on the ground next to my rock. "I don't know. We grouped with her, but we might have given her false hope. Why did you help her?"

"She reminds me of a little girl I knew. He father was also an alchemist, and he turned her into a chimera. He pooled her genetics with her dogs, just so he could keep his job as a state alchemist. Later she was killed by a serial killer named Scar. I hate that I couldn't help her. I never wanted it to happen again." I paused as the memory flashed me back to the crime scene. "Why did you help her?"

"She reminds me of Prim." I nodded, expecting that answer.

That night the memories of that day haunted my dreams.

_Nina was standing in the middle of the library,' Big brother, want to play?' She morphed into the chimera. 'Come on, it will be fun! Big brother.' I backed away. 'I'm sorry Nina.' _

_Shou Tucker appeared behind me. 'You and I are the same Edward.'_

'_NO I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!' I punched him._

_The scene shifted, now I was standing in front of her remains. Blood soaked the wall and her remain lay scattered._

'_No,' I whispered._

I shot up, my heart was pounding and my breathing wouldn't slow down. I was dripping with sweat.

"Ed?" Katniss was looking at me.

"I'm fine," my breathing was returning to normal.

Katniss POV

I really don't think Ed was fine. I'd never seen him have a nightmare like that before. "Ed-" He cut me off.

"It's just a memory," he sighed.

My eyes widened in understanding. It was Nina.

I checked to make sure Rue was still asleep, and then I gently laid her on the ground and moved closer to Ed. There was a moment of silence.

"Assuming we all make it to the end how are we going to do this?" he asked suddenly.

"We'll have to split up," I said the most logical thing that came to my head.

"So you'll kill a cripple," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. I smiled, "If he refuses to be treated like one then why should it be any different?"

"You make a good point." He smiled. "When the next one dies I'm gone. That way, well, you know."

"It won't get any harder than it already is." I finished for him.

"I don't think Rue could take another death of a friend. She's too young to understand. Just like I was."

He was lost in his memories again.

About a week flew by. I'd had a few close shaves with the few careers. That was probably all that was keeping the audiences at bay. But now things were getting boring again and I was worried what the gamemakers had planned.

Suddenly the cannon fired. We all looked up. I had to check that it wasn't Rue or Ed. It wasn't. They were both filling their canteens with water by the stream.

"Maybe we should go inside, to make sure they don't find us." I suggested. Rue stood up.

"Come on Ed, I'll help you up," Rue held out her hand. Reluctantly Ed took it.

"I'm leaving Rue," he said after he was stable on his crutches.

"What? Why?" she looked at him like she was about to cry. I lowered my head. "I won't give away the camp, and I won't attack it either. This will only get harder, I need to leave now." With that he went inside, grabbed his original backpack and crutched into the woods.

And there ends the truce. I was finding it hard to admit, but I would really miss Edward Elric.

**All right you crazy Simon fans here we go.**

**Simon was sitting. Of course he had a cat in his lap, when there was a knock at the door. He gently placed the cat on the floor and walked to the door. There was a man with a pitch fork. "You killed my daughter!" he yelled.**

**Simon, who had been wondering why this man looked so familiar, gasped in surprise. "Randy? Is that you? And no I didn't kill her! She died on an airplane over the Atlantic. They said she had a heart attack!" One of his cats had been listening. When she heard her owners voice raise she hissed at the evil man who made him upset!**

**Kiwi will fight for Simon!**

**More next time Maka Ano!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello, what goes on with you? I'm at Mayo…again…**

Ed POV

Great, that was a dumb thing to say. I bet I made her cry. It had to happen though. If I had waited it would have made it worse. Well this is the nature of the games. Loss and suffering. I never had a chance to save anyone; I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.

As I hobbled through the woods I looked for another good spot to set up camp. I couldn't really walk for long. In truth my armpits were killing me. Why did crutches have to be so uncomfortable? Whoever invented them should be court marshaled! Dang it, I'm starting to sound like Mustang.

I had no idea where I was going. It just looked like a bunch of trees to me. Tree, rock, tree, rock, maybe Al was right. I would have been lost in that desert a long time ago if it weren't for him.

Well that's ok! I'll just clear out that hill over there and-

"Hey, midget." I turned around. I knew it was just something to wile me up but I didn't care.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD SWEPT UP BY HOUSEMAIDS BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT HE WAS A SPECK OF DUST!"

I whirled around, but forgot I was on crutches. Within seconds I hit the ground. Moments later the tribute was standing over me. It was a girl, probably the one Katniss named Foxface. "You okay," she laughed. I started grumbling and before I knew it she took backpack. "Hey," I yelled. I got up and started going as fast as my very crappy crutches would allow.

A scream was heard, and then a canon shot. I tensed because it sounded close.

The trees rustled in the wind so I couldn't tell if there was anyone coming.

"So, you beat me last time but you won't succeed again." Cato stepped from the bushes. He carried the sword in his hand, but stopped short. He looked at my crutches, then my leg- or where my automale used to be. "So you were the one that exploded our food source and in the explosion you lost your prosthetic."

He lunged for me. I did the only thing I could do with one leg. I fell over. Luckily it was on purpose so I kept my cool when I hit the ground. He tripped over me and fell face first. I crawled over to him and pounded him on the back with my right fist. When he tried to get up he fell back because of the pain.

I didn't want to kill him with this clear advantage so I hopped over to grab my crutches. I looked back to make sure he still down. With him still struggling to stand up I made a break for it.

* * *

><p>I had made my camp on the side of the hill, just like I had planned. I had caught a squirrel in the traps that I had made, and was eating it when the Panem anthem came on. The only one in the sky tonight was Foxface. Then, to my surprise, the head gamemaker voice came on. "Tomorrow there will be the Feast, in each backpack there will be something that you need. It will be there at noon. I wouldn't suggest being late, and may the odds be ever in your favor." With that it ended.<p>

* * *

><p>I was standing looking past the tree as the cornucopia. A table was sitting in the middle with four bags on it. I looked around, trying to figure out if anyone was there. When I didn't see anything I started crutching to the table.<p>

When I got there I grabbed the blue 12 bag. I left the other three bags. I was about to sling it over my shoulder when I noticed it's weight. It was as heavy as automale- wait. I opened the bag and gasped at what I saw. The silver gleam was a dead giveaway. It was my automale leg. It looked exactly like it had before it broke. Adrenaline pumping through me; I shoved it in the socket.

I bit back a scream, but it worked perfectly. I started to run back to the woods.

Cato stalked out of the forest, probably wielding every weapon he could hold, or fit in his coat. I could see the silver shining from underneath. _I got my automale back just in time._ I knew he meant business and he wasn't going to give up. I clapped my hands and brought my automale blade out. We stared at each other for a moment and the battle had begun.

We circled each other a bit, daring the other to make their move. Finally Cato lunged with a sword. I jumped over him and tried to hit him in the back with my blade. He was still running forward and just made it out of reach. He swerved around and kicked me in the head. I fell back, my nose started to bleed.

"I will win!" Cato growled.

"And what do you gain by that? Glory for your district? Honor for your family? Is it worth killing people? Do you want the death of all the people you've killed in cold blood on your conscience while you live in the lap of luxury?"

"Shut up."

"You know, someone once told me you should look straight into the eyes of the people you kill; never forget them, because I assure you. They'll never forget you."

"SHUT UP!" he yelled again, and lunged again. I dodged and countered with a punch in the side. He stumbled back and glared at me.

"I'M THE WINNER," he took another swipe with his sword; "YOU WON'T LEAVE THIS ARENA ALIVE!"

**All right. Umm I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will finish this up. Then there will be an epilogue. So yeah… **

**At one of the little meetings at the PRC the kids were supposed to write a letter to their parents what they wanted the parents to do. (Example, space, freedom, a new car, FMA on DVD…) anyway and the parents were supposed to write a letter to the kids about how much they loved them. One of the parents was joking around and said, 'that's not fair, why can't we tell them what we want?'**

**OH RIGHT I almost forgot about Simon.**

**Randy was extremely mad at Simon. He had always thought this guy was a creep but he didn't know he was enough of a creep to kill his daughter. She was just too trusting, that was her problem.**

**Kiwi rubbed against the strange mans legs. 'Maybe if I'm nice to him, he'll forget about being mad at Simon and pet me instead. It's a win-win situation. You can't go wrong with that.'**

**Simon was scared of the pitchfork in Randy's hand. He looked like he was itching to use it. **


	13. Chapter 12

Katniss POV

Rue and I walked through the woods, hoping that our bags hadn't been taken. When we got to the edge of the clearing we had to stop and stare at what was going down in front of us. Ed, with _both_ of his legs, was fighting Cato. They looked like they were really going at it hard.

"Katniss, should we help?" Rue asked, tugging on my sleeve. I looked down at her. "This is they're fight. We shouldn't interfere." I decided after a moment's debate.

"But what if Ed," she sniffled, "dies?"

I didn't know how I could explain this to her. Only one of us could survive, and I had planned on it being me. "We can't interfere," I said softly._ No matter how much I'd like to._

I turned back to the fight. Ed had just taken a particularly bad blow to the head. He staggered backwards, then fell to the ground. Cato walked over slowly and yanked him up by his hair. Both of them were bruised, both of them were bleeding. Both of them had to die for me to get home, but at that moment I didn't care.

Cato raised his sword to the blonde's chest. I couldn't take this anymore. I could not watch that arrogant jerk die! I raised my bow and took aim.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rue covering her eyes. I shot the arrow.

Ed POV

_I was done for, this is the end. What was the point of fighting in this useless battle anyway? All I did was go back on my word. I swore to everyone I would never kill an innocent person. Now I have, and I won't ever forget them. Not even in death._

Every inch of my body ached. My automale was too heavy to lift anymore. Cato raised his sword, I closed my eyes. I accepted that I wasn't going to bring Al back. It was impossible after all. Human transmutation was impossible. Why did I think anything different?

I opened my eyes, I would look straight into the eyes of the one who was about to kill me. I wouldn't let him forget. He was about to bring his sword down, but a silver arrow hit him in the neck. He looked at me, and dropped his sword.

It went straight through my stomach.

Katniss POV

I watched Cato's sword fall to the one place I had tried to keep it away from. Ed.

"NO," I yelled, and dashed over to the now bleeding alchemist. Rue followed closely behind. I dropped to my knees by his side. "You're going to be okay."

"Katniss, it's not right to lie to a mortally wounded soldier." He tried to grin, but it came out a wince. "Look, don't blame yourself for this. I've come to accept the truth. Human transmutation is impossible. I should have learned it the first time."

"But I shot him, so this is my fault." Rue sat down by his head and stroked his hair.

"He was going to do it one way or another. This way you killed your only other competition." He lowered his voice, "You both have to live Katniss. I've served my purpose in this world and in mine. I wasn't supposed to win the Hunger Games. You were. Take the berries from my bag. They're Nightlock. Tell the world what you're going to do. The Game's has to have a winner, right?"

I nodded and kissed his forehead. Rue was hugging his neck. "You have to pull it out," he whispered. I nodded. "Are you ready?" I asked quietly. He nodded and took a deep breath, "Do it."

I grabbed the hilt and started to pull.

I don't know when Rue started crying.

I don't know when I started crying.

"Rue, we have to move so they can pick him up." She nodded and got up. I wrapped my arms around her. We started walking to the table with the feast bags on it. Ed's bag was there. Just like he said the Nightlock was in it.

"Rue, you have to eat these okay?" She nodded and took some. She had heard the plan, she knew what had to happen. "Hold them out, okay?"

"One, two, three," we put them in our mouths.

A voice came on, "Wait! Stop, stop, stop! May I present to you the winners of the 74th Hunger Games!"

We spit the berries out.

**Um, hi..**

**Angry fans are staring at me.**

***laughs nervously* Wait for the epilogue?**

**DON'T KILL ME PLEEAASSEE!**

**Simon the Mountain Man**

**Randy absolutely hated cats. Now there was one that was rubbing against his leg. "GET THIS STUPID CAT OF ME!" He yelled. **

**Kiwi was mad, this man didn't like cats. How dare he! She hissed and went back to Simon.**

"**Come on Randy, cat's aren't that bad."**


	14. Epilogue

_So Mr. Alchemist, you're back again._

_I've decided that human transmutation is impossible. You were just making me do that for your own personal gain. _

_What would I want with a world like that one? They are not alchemists. They do not use equivalent exchange._

_You're still the Gatekeeper. You still judge the people that die, and the people that live._

_You're right alchemist. What you say is true. You didn't fulfill our deal. I let you have your alchemy, and you died. I gave you all the tools you needed and you failed. You are now my pawn, to use for anything I happen to need done. When I need you, you will be called. When you have repaid your debt you will continue being the normal human you are. So in the meantime._

The large Gate opened,_ you will go home._

**There will be a sequel. Watch out for it. It might even come out today. But only might, don't count on it**


End file.
